


I Hope He is a Gentleman

by Iwillbestrong97



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Don't worry, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, happy endings all around, turns fluffy toward the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: Request: Would you consider doing your writing magic with something triggerish? Patrick finds out you’re in an abusive relationship. He tries to persuade you to leave on your own, but you’re too scared. One night him and the guys come to sneak you out of your boyfriend’s place, but your boyfriend catches you guys. He starts to take his anger out on you in front of them, and Patrick jumps in taking the brunt of it. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	I Hope He is a Gentleman

_It wasn’t always like this._

“Give me your phone. Have to make sure no guys are after you,” he said.

“There’s no way. You don’t let me leave the house!”

“For a good reason, babe. Guys are like wolves. They’ll tear you apart out there. You need my protection.”

_Chris used to be such a nice guy. Loving. Gentle._

“I just want to go out with friends! Why is that so hard to understand,” I asked?

“Because I told you ‘no.’ End of discussion,” he said.

“This is ridiculous. I’ll be back later.”

“Get back here!”

_He changed._

“You’re so messed up. You’re lucky that I love you.”

-

I pulled my sweatshirt down over my body and flinched at the stretching muscles. It was going to be a rough day. Spring was here and the warmer weather along with it. I made sure the hood covered the light bruise on my neck. I should be thankful he doesn’t hit my face.

To be honest, my situation could be much worse. I mean. These things are accidents. I’ve tried to tell Chris to stop drinking so much but he doesn’t really listen to me. I could hear him rummaging around in the kitchen. Probably looking for the orange juice.

I shuffled out to the front room, careful not to make noise. Chris turned toward me when I went for glass of water.

“Hey babe, you mind grabbing me one, too?” I nodded and pulled another glass from the cabinet. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He squeezed, and I flinched at the pressure on a bruise.

“I’m so sorry about last night. The alcohol must have got to me. I love you so much.” I tried to shrug away from him. Couldn’t take much more of the pain.

“Yea, I know. Would you mind letting me go,” I asked quietly. He just held me tighter. I hissed in pain.

“Aw, why don’t you let me make up for hurting you. I can make you feel really good instead.” He began to leave sloppy kisses on my neck. I wiggled out of his grasp and grabbed my backpack.

“I’m gunna be late for class. Are you driving me or am I walking?” His eyes narrowed for a moment but a lazy smile took over quickly.

“It would be rude to make a delicate thing like you walk. Let’s go.”

-

Campus wasn’t that far. Walking would only take me twenty minutes or so but Chris was so concerned with me getting there safely. He pulled up to the front doors. I moved to get out of the car but he grabbed my arm. He pulled me in for a wet kiss. His grip didn’t hurt like usual. He must be in a good mood.

“I have to go! I’ll see you after class.” He let me go and waved. Then I remembered my meeting with my professor. “Oh hey, wait! I have a meeting with my science professor after class so pick me up at four instead of three, ok?” He groaned and glared at me.

“You know you’re supposed to give me at least a couple days’ notice when that happens. You’re lucky I don’t have plans otherwise you’d have to reschedule.”

“Yea I know, I’m sorry it’s so last minute. Won’t happen—”

“Hey! (Y/N)!” I jumped slightly at the familiar voice. Patrick bounced up to me, trying to hurry me along. We had our first class together, Music Theory. “We’re gunna be late if you don’t get moving.” I smiled at him, forgetting Chris for the moment.

“Says you! You’re the one who’s always late.” He had on a plain red t-shirt with black pants and converse. He raised an eyebrow at my sweatshirt.

“You know that is like, midway through spring, right?” I looked down at myself and shrugged.

“I get cold easily.” A car door slammed. Then Chris was walking up to my side and wrapping an arm around my shoulders, gripping me with his hand.

“I’m her boyfriend, Chris. Can I ask who you are?” Patrick, completely oblivious to the anger radiating off him, stuck his hand out with a smile.

“I’m Patrick. We have a class together. And you must be the guy she complains about all the time,” he joked. His grip on my arm tightened to the point of pain. “Totally kidding! But we are gunna be late. Let’s go, (Y/N).” He turned and walked away from us.

“I’ll be here at three to pick you up.” His voice was like ice. I turned toward him in confusion.

“But I have that meeting with my teacher, I won’t be done until four.” He glared at me.

“That’s a bullshit lie. You think that little shit is better than me? Stop fucking around and acting like a whore.” He climbed into his car and slammed the door, speeding off while I just stood there, dumbstruck. A tear slipped down my face.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, expecting a shove or slap. Patrick stood in front of me, a confused look on his face. He held his hands up in a surrender position.

“Woah, sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you. What was all that about?”

“Oh nothing. Just a lover’s quarrel.” I laughed a bit. Patrick raised an eyebrow and glanced in the direction of the car.

“Alright, well now we really are late and Fonda won’t like that.”

-

Patrick and I sat with his group of friends. I guess he suckered all of them into taking the class with him. Pete was the one who slacked off. Andy tried in the class and did well but he didn’t say much. Joe was the only one besides Patrick that seemed to be interested.

After our professor attempted to make us feel bad in front of the entire class for being late, she had us break into groups for a study session. Of course, we knew that she only had study groups in class if she was behind in grading for another class.

Patrick would force us to work on stuff even though everyone else took it as a free period. I suppose we should thank him. He was probably the reason we were all passing. Excluding Pete.

“Come on, Trick. Haven’t we gone over this a million times now?” Pete slid down in his chair tossing an arm over his face.

“And yet you still don’t know what the answer is.” The rest of us laughed at their banter. Pete and Patrick were best friends. They made each other better. I envied them. I haven’t had any real friends for a while. I was always with Chris. I stared down at my blank paper, doodling.

“(Y/N)? What to join us back on earth?” I blinked a few times. Joe had been poking my shoulder to get my attention.

“Sorry, what was the question?” Joe wore a smirk and both Pete and Andy tried to contain their laughter. I glance over at Patrick and he was beet red and glaring at Joe.

“Would you date Patrick? The poor guy has to know before the semester is over and he never sees you again.” I blinked. What? They all stared at me, except for Patrick, waiting for an answer.

“Uh. I mean… sure. I’m in a relationship right now but—”

“There you go Trick! All you gotta do is win her over.” He ran a hand through his hair, refusing to look at me.

“You all fucking suck.” The guys continued to poke at him.

I had never really looked at him like that. I mean, I wasn’t blind. He was cute, super nice, and seemed to care about me. He was talented and smart. He’s a good guy and maybe I did like him. He was trustworthy.

My mind drifted to Chris. He loves me. That’s what he says. But he hits me. He pressures me into things I don’t always want to do. He’s a bit controlling and get jealous easily but that just means he cares. He’s all I have. I need him. No one else would care for me. My parents probably hate me by this point. I can’t leave.

“Hey, (Y/N), you wanna join us for drinks once you’re done with class?” Pete had a devious grin on his face. I wished I could. Chris would throw a fit.

“Sorry, I’m not twenty-one yet. I just turned twenty.” Not a lie but my age never stopped me before.

“It’s just at our house. Patrick, Joe and I room together. Andy seems to have figured out how to manage stuff on his own.”

“It’s cause I actually know how to manage my money.”

“Point is, you don’t have to worry about getting busted. We’ll even let you stay the night if you need it. I’m sure your boyfriend would be fine with you hanging out with some friends.” I laughed awkwardly. I looked between the four boys. I caught Patrick’s skeptical gaze but he turned from me before I could question it.

“I suppose I can ask…” I trailed off. I know what the answer would be but what could be the harm in asking? How well did I really know these guys anyway? What if they wanted to hurt me? I shook my head slightly and pulled out my phone.

I opened a new message to Chris. Staring at the blank screen, a chill ran down my spine. What if this backfired? What if asking him drove him to drink?

“He doesn’t own you. Just let him know what you’re doing.” They were right. He doesn’t own me. I rolled my shoulders back and typed out the text.

_Going to a friend’s house after my meeting. They can drive me home._

A few seconds passed before the reply.

_No._

My world seemed to freeze for a second. He was mad. I could feel it. I betrayed his trust. I sank down in my seat slightly. I never should have tried.

“Um, sorry guys, but I can’t. He already made plans for us tonight.” I don’t know why I’m lying to them. Maybe because I know they wouldn’t understand our relationship.

“Well alright, maybe another time then.” Conversation resumed. I kept quiet for a majority of the remaining time. I would catch Patrick looking at me from time to time. I tried to smile but I just wasn’t feeling it. How could someone like him be interested in me? I wasn’t worth it. Chris told me so.

-

The rest of the day passed in a blur. My concentration was almost nonexistent. I wasn’t even sure if my meeting with my professor was any help. I ended up needing to turn my phone off because Chris kept calling me. I know ignoring him would just make him madder but I couldn’t bring myself to care.

I thanked my teacher for his time and left. I wandered the halls of the school aimlessly. I made my way to the front door before turning my phone back on. Thirteen missed calls and a handful of texts.

_I told you I’d be here at three. Where are you?_

_Hey. Answer me._

_I’ve called five times. Pick up the fucking phone._

_I swear to god you are in for it when you get here._

_You’re actually blowing me off for some shithead?_

_Whore, you don’t deserve me._

_I will leave you here. And don’t expect me to let you into the house._

I looked through the glass. His car was still there and I could see him standing next to it, phone in his hand. I jumped as phone started buzzing. I looked down and saw his name. I answered the phone slowly.

“I told you—”

“I can see you in the doorway. Come out here. Now.” His voice was deathly calm. I wanted to run in the opposite direction. But I forced myself forward anyway. I pulled my phone away from my ear.

I stopped a couple feet from him, just out of arms reach. His arms were crossed over his chest. I took a breath before speaking.

“I told you. I had to meet with my professor after class. I couldn’t reschedule. I’m sorry I had to turn my phone off.” He took a sudden step toward me. I stood my ground as best I could.

“What of that little prick from this morning? I’m sure he was the one asking you out for a drink,” he sneered. My anger flared.

“Leave Patrick out of this. We’re just friends.” He grabbed my arm roughly yanking me toward the car.

“He just wants to get you drunk so he can rape you.” I struggled against him. Trying to pull away.

“Not any worse than you do to me,” I snapped. He froze and stared at me. I hadn’t thought about what I said. His eyes narrowed. He threw me against the car and held me there.

“You are my girlfriend. I have never raped you. Sex is part of the relationship. You’re the one acting like a slut. You embarrass me any chance you get. Yet I stick around anyway.” I glared at him. He pulled me away so he could open the door.

“Get in.” I didn’t move. “I said to get in the fucking car. You’re just making it worse for yourself.” I began to turn but I guess it wasn’t fast enough. Chris shoved my head down and into the car. I bumped my head and the door hit my arm when it shut. I held back the tears.

I stared out the window as he stared the car. A figure caught my attention. He had dark blonde hair and a familiar backpack. Patrick stared after us as we pulled away.

-

Chris gripped my shoulder as we walked up the stairs to the apartment. He only let go once the door clicked shut behind us. He threw the keys on the table and I flinched. I was rooted to my spot, waiting for the pain.

“Give me your phone.” Chris held his hand out expectantly.

“Why,” I questioned?

“Because I said so. Don’t need that lowlife putting weird thoughts in your head.” I didn’t move. “Hand it over!” I dug into my back pocket and pulled out my phone. Chris snatched it from me.

“You won’t need this. Stay home with me for the next few days. I’ll remind you why we work so well.” He tossed my phone on the counter and then took my hand. He was almost gentle. I followed him to the bedroom stiffly.

He forced me to lay on the bed. He crawled on top of me and began to kiss me. It was still sloppy and wet and I didn’t like it. It was like he didn’t even care. His hands slipped under my shirt and started groping me. I wanted to push him away. But I was his girlfriend. I was supposed to do this kind of stuff.

He began to undo my jeans. I wanted to scream. I’ve never felt so repulsed by anything, By him. I could always bare it. But not this time. I felt tears slip down my face. Chris ignored them. He just continued undressing me.

“Stop,” I mumbled. He did, but only for a moment, as though he didn’t really hear me. “Stop.” He looked up at me this time. Confusion and annoyance settled on his face.

“What is it? You on your period or something?” I tried to push him off me.

“No, I just want you to stop. I’m not in the mood.”

“You’re my girlfriend. And you at least owe me this for the way you acted today.” I struggled more.

“Then let me make it up to you some other time. I don’t want this right now.” He scoffed in annoyance and pushed himself up.

“Whatever you prude. No wonder I’m the only one who can put up with you.” He buttoned his pants and left the room. I heard the front door slam. I exhaled. At least he stopped.

I moved to the kitchen to get my phone but he must have taken it with him. I needed a friend. I needed advice. I couldn’t call anyone; we didn’t have a landline. Instead I made my way to the shower.

-

I was woken up that night to the door slamming once again. I thought maybe he would just crash on the couch but I guess I wasn’t that lucky.

Chris stormed into the room, yanking the covers off my body. I could smell the alcohol. Oh no…

“You fucking whore! You gave your number to that little prick? What do you think he’s gunna do, huh? You’re worthless! He’ll drop you in a second. I’m the only one who can deal with you. Hell, I should have dropped you a long time ago!” I curled up into a ball as he yelled, pulling my legs close to my chest.

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what! Can you even imagine how humiliating it was for my girl to get a text from another guy? Who was asking if she was ok? Like I can’t take care of you?” I covered my head with my hands. “Hey, listen to me!” My head was yanked back. His grip tight on my hair. I yelped in pain.

“I hope it hurts! You’re going to text him right now. You’re going to tell him to stay away from you. That I’m the best thing for you.” He released my hair but threw the phone at me. “Do it now.”

_I’m sorry to break it off like this. But I need you to stay away from me. My boyfriend and I are happy._

I shook as I hit send. The phone was snatched out of my hand immediately. Next thing I know, Chris was hauling me up by my arm. I cried out and he shoved me to the ground. I hit my head against the dresser. Spots clouded my vision. I could feel a new bruise forming along my arm.

“Go sleep on the couch. I can’t even look at you right now.” I stumbled my way out, tears running down my face. When did it get so bad?

-

The next morning was nearly silent. I ate my cereal and got ready for class. Chris drove me to school and told me what time he would pick me up. I made my way through the halls slowly, not wanting to strain any muscles.

“(Y/N).” Someone tapped my shoulder. I stopped but didn’t turn around. He was supposed to listen to the text message. Not actively seek me out. He came to stand in front of me. “Can we talk?” I shook my head.

“I have class,” I said. I cursed my voice for wavering.

“This is more important than that.” He reached toward me and I flinched. Pain crossed his face. “I’m not stupid, (Y/N). I know what’s going on.” I finally met his eyes. So kind and gentle. I nodded and let him lead me away to a more secluded area of the school.

“What you saw yesterday, it’s just a misunderstanding. I’m fine, really.” I tried to smile but Patrick wasn’t convinced.

“Would you mind rolling your sleeves up?” I looked at him and shook my head. He didn’t need to see that. They were just accidents. “Please. You can trust me. I’m not him. I won’t hurt you,” he pleaded. His hand reached up to rest on my cheek.

It was the softest touch I had felt in a long time. I unconsciously leaned into him. He was safe. I needed him in my life.

“I’m sorry for that message. I didn’t mean it.” He pulled me close, hugging me. I could only burry my face in his shoulder.

“It’s ok. I forgive you. I just want to know what he did to you.” I backed away from him slowly and looked around. There weren’t many students since it was still early.

I pulled him into the nearest bathroom after making sure no one was in there. I walked down to the handicap stall and dropped my bag, inviting him with me. A light blush covered his face but his expression was serious. I took a deep breath and turned my back to him. I lifted my shirt over my head, flinching at the stretching muscles.

I heard Patrick gasp. The bruises on my back were healing but I know how they looked. I turned slowly so he could see my sides and arms. When I finally faced him, I thought I saw a tear on his face, but I wasn’t sure. Anger covered his face but only for a second.

His arms were around me again. Even though I wasn’t wearing a shirt, it wasn’t awkward. I just felt safe, like before. Soon he let me go and turned away from me while I put my shirt back on. We were able to sneak out of the bathroom without incident.

Patrick took my hand as we walked back to the original spot. It felt nice. No pain anywhere. This is what it was supposed to feel like.

“You have to leave him. Just run. As far away as you can get.” I wrapped my arms around myself.

“I can’t, Trick. I have nowhere to go. Besides, if he were to catch me…” I trailed off.

“I’m not going to let him hurt you anymore. Come home with me. The guys will protect you.” I shook my head.

“He loves me, maybe if I let him know how much it hurts—”

“He doesn’t love you!” I was taken aback by his cold tone. “He’s abusing you, (Y/N). We’re going to get you out of there, ok?” Another tear made its way down my face.

“If he catches me or you. I think he might kill me. So please, stay out of this. I don’t want you getting hurt.” He took my face in his hands. I felt his lips against my forehead. He smiled down at me.

“Too bad. We are going to get you out. Got it?” I could only nod in response.

“Does he have any times when he goes out regularly?” I cleared my throat.

“Uh, yea. He goes to the bar almost every night after dinner.”

“That’s perfect. We’ll come in and get you out. Five minutes tops,” he said. Confidence filled his voice. At least one of us was.

-

I clicked the pen again as I sat at the kitchen table. I was trying to focus on my homework but I could only look at the time over and over again. The guys said they would show up around seven fifteen but Chris hadn’t left for the bar yet. He just sat on the couch watching tv.

“Not going out tonight,” I asked? He glanced at me.

“No. Have to make sure you do your work.” You mean keep me from going anywhere. I sighed and clicked my pen again. “Would you quit with that? You’re driving me crazy.” I mumbled an apology.

More time passed. The guys were going to be here any minute and he still wasn’t gone. I don’t know how to get rid of him. I heard him sigh and stand up.

“I’m going to shower.” He moved over to our bathroom closet and pulled out a towel along with his razor. Hope sparkled inside me. Maybe he would be in there long enough for me to get out. I heard the water turn on and I was out of my seat. I had roughly five minutes before the guys showed up.

I threw my underwear and a few pairs of pants in my backpack. I took my iPod and decided to grab a couple shirts. There wasn’t much else that meant anything to me. Not now. I moved out to the front room again and packed my homework. I sat by the door. Waiting.

The water was still running when a few light taps echoed from the door. I opened it as quietly as I could. The four of them stood there, Joe armed with a bat. I wonder how they got that past the front desk.

“Hey, you good to go? Here, let me take that.” I handed my pack off to Andy as Pete pulled me into a hug.

“We are gunna take care of you, don’t worry.” I hugged him back briefly.

“Ok, well he’s just in the shower so I’m going to grab my shoes and we need to go.” My shoes sat just outside the door of our room. I grabbed them and tried to put them on as quietly as possible. The water was still running so I assumed we still had time.

The bathroom door flew open and Chris glared down at me. I tried to run but he grabbed my hair, yanking my head back.

“I fucking knew it. Trying to leave the only person who cares for you?” He threw me against the wall. Black spots clouded my vision. Chris curled his hands into fist. His hand flew toward me. He stumbled back before the hit could land. One of the guys shoved him.

“Don’t you dare touch her! You don’t have the right.” Patrick’s hands were balled into fists. His jaw clenched. He was ready to fight. Chris was bigger than him and no doubt stronger. We had to get out of here.

“Patrick, just get out,” I mumbled. He shook his head and met my eyes.

“I’m not leaving you here with that poor excuse for a human.” I went to speak again but Chris’ hand connected with the side of his face. Patrick stumbled into an end table.

“You are nothing! You’re just a weak little boy who couldn’t possibly protect her. She belongs to me.” He kicked Patrick in the gut. I tried to stand but all I could do was make a pathetic sound.

“You aren’t a man. But maybe you deserve a whore like her,” he spit in my general direction. I pulled myself to my feet, tears flowing freely. Chris knelt and grabbed Patrick’s arm, pinning it behind his back. “I should just break your arm. We were happy before you came along. We were content.”

“Patrick! Stop it, Chris! Just stop!” Patrick’s face twisted in pain. Chris planted a foot on his back. “You’re hurting him! Stop. Please. I’ll do anything. Just stop.” Both boys looked at me. Chris sneered and released Patrick. He stood and kicked him again.

“Anything? For that piece of trash?” Chris grabbed my face. I glared and spit at him. I heard the thumping of feet coming up the stairs, but Chris seemed to just ignore it. Rage filling his face, he raised a hand and smacked me.

Time seemed to crawl. The police stormed into the apartment. Chris was yanked away from me, yelling about how messed up this was. A female officer stood in front of me. She was asking me questions but I wasn’t listening. I was completely focused on Patrick. Another officer had helped him sit up.

Some blood trickled out of his nose. He flinched as the officer put pressure on his shoulder. Must have been dislocated. I made my way over to him in a haze. I fell to my knees in front of him. We stared at each other before I wrapped my arms around him.

“You idiot. Why didn’t you leave? It’s my fault you were hurt.” Patrick rubbed my back gently.

“Like I said earlier. I wasn’t going to leave you with him. I promised he wouldn’t hurt you anymore.”

-

A couple weeks passed. I had gone back to living with my parents. I’m amazed that they didn’t hate me after all this time. I started seeing a therapist and from just the first session, I could tell we would get along.

Classes continued as normal. I still sat with the guys during music theory. I pretty much considered all of them my best friends. All except Patrick. I mean, he was my friend yea but was there something more. We hadn’t really talked about it. I suppose he was giving me space but I didn’t want that anymore. I just wanted to know if he still cared about me.

“Hey Trick. Hold on a second.” I stopped him after class. I hope he agreed to this or I would just look like an idiot.

“What’s up, (Y/N)?” His sweet smile made my stomach twist. But in a good way.

“Why don’t we skip next class?” He cocked his head slightly, considering my offer. Then he called over his shoulder.

“Hey, I’ll catch up with you guys. Go on without me.” They waved and wandered off. “So. Where to?” I grinned at him and started walking. I brought him to the same place he took me a few weeks ago. Seemed fitting. Patrick slid his hands into his pockets.

“The last time we were here, some bad stuff came to light. I hope this isn’t like that.” I looked down at my feet and chuckled.

“Not quite. At least, I don’t think so.” I was silent for a moment. Patrick spoke before I did.

“The day you showed me the bruises. I don’t think I’ve ever been so angry in my life. I wanted to kill him. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that. No one does. But, it was you, and I just… wanted nothing more than to hold you. Steal you away and keep you safe. I never wanted to let you go. But that would make me the same as him.” I grabbed his shoulders.

“You are nothing like him! You wouldn’t hurt me.” He smiled sadly at me.

“I don’t want to hurt you. But you still deserve far better than me.” I shook my head. I wanted him. Before I could think better of it, I leaned in and kissed his cheek. I lingered for a moment.

“Let me decide that for myself,” I mumbled in his ear. His arms wrapped around me, his left arm still a bit stiff from having it dislocated. I pulled away from him so I could look him in the eye.

“Patrick. I just want to know. Do you… um… feel anything for me?” He raised his eye brows and then started laughing. Heat raced to my face. He didn’t have to be so cruel. I went to untangle myself from his arms but he just held me tighter.

“I would have thought the answer to that is obvious.” Clearly not. “I like you, (Y/N). A lot. I just didn’t want to come on so soon after a traumatic experience. I didn’t want to scare you off. I’m not exactly sure how my actions would be perceived.” He brought a hand up to my face and held it gently. I leaned into him.

“Maybe this is going to sound stupid. But what if I want you to show me what all of this is supposed to feel like.” He tried to contain his smile but the way his eyes lit up made me so happy.

“I would be more than willing to do that. Anything for you.” I nodded slowly. I glanced down at his mouth for a second.

“Can I ask you to do something right now?” He nodded, a curious look on his face. “Kiss me?” Patrick’s eyes widened, but then he was leaning towards me. He moved slowly, as if I was going to change my mind.

His lips brushed against mine as my eyes fluttered closed. He applied more pressure then pulled away, a smile on his face. No. That couldn’t be it. I took his face in my hands and ran my thumb over his lips.

“More,” I whispered. Patrick pulled me against him and his mouth returned to mine. He wasn’t sloppy and never moved from my lips. But at a point, Patrick nibbled on my bottom lip gently. I sighed, but I didn’t flinch away. Chris used to do that, and I always hated it. With Patrick, it was all different. It felt good. I felt loved. He separated from me, but still hovered close. He cleared his throat.

“We should stop,” he said.

“But why? This feels good.” Patrick chuckled and kissed my forehead.

“That’s the problem.” I finally noticed that his voice was a bit lower than usual. It clicked in my head when I saw the blush on his cheeks. We should stop. I pulled away from him, and he took my hand.

“Come on. Let’s go see if that bagel shop is still open in the cafeteria.” I nodded and trailed along behind him. He pulled me slightly so I had to jog, forcing me to walk next to him.

“So, we’re dating. Right,” I asked? Patrick chuckled.

“God, I hope so.”


End file.
